Moving Kind of Fast, Aren't We?
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: How Fast Am I Going? Saga Part 1. After catching Katara with Zuko, Aang finds himself in a bar spending the night with Toph. Rated for adult themes


**A/N: this is modern AU and Toph's clothes are totally not legit since they're wayyy too girly but its just what I imagined her wearing this isn't going to have fluff every three seconds and u might know that im Zutarian but it had Zutara bashing sorry tho it had Taang galore**

Disclaimer: If I owned A: TLA I would not be writing these stories, instead Taang and Zutara would've happened

I had the perfect date planned. Chocolate, flowers, champagne and washed my car. Katara and I had just gone through a particularly hard rift.

I opened up the door to surprise her and… And caught her lips locked with Zuko's. Then she jumped back.

"Aang… I- I-," she said.

"You- he- how-," I said, then stopped. I turned and bolted back to my car.

"Aang!" she called after me.

…

I ended up at a bar downtown. I was staring at the drinks available, unsure of what to get.

A woman about my age, late twenties, was playing guitar and singing a slow ballad about her last boyfriend, a piano playing in the background. She wore a loose, green butterfly top with cream colored lace on the chest and edges, jean capris and with folded up knees and black converse. The piano guy wore a button up green shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. He had a small mustache and goatee on his face.

"What can I get you sir?" the bartender asked me. I tore my attention from the slow notes of the musicians and turned to the guy.

"Can I just get a beer?" I asked.

"On tap?"

I nodded.

He passed me a glass with the amber liquid. I took a sip.

"Boulder, I'll have the usual," said a voice next to me.

I turned to see the woman who played guitar and sang. Up close I realized she had black hair and milky green eyes.

"Hey," she said to me as the bartender set a red drink in a martini glass with an olive.

I took a drink of my beer. "Hey. You sounded good," I said.

She swallowed and looked at me with disgust. "Shut up, it's not working on me."

"What's not working?"

"That's how my last boyfriend picked me up, right here."

"Here, here?" I pointed to the spot we were standing on.

"No, over there." She pointed to the corner a few feet away. "Let's just say that Teo and I didn't end up well."

"Cheated?"

"Me or him?"

"On you."

"No, it's just…well, he wanted to settle down and have a family and well…I'm not ready for that. So what's going on with you? Girlfriend problems?"

"Ex-girlfriend problems. We've been fighting and well…I caught her with one of my best friends."

"Oh, I know that feeling." She took a sip of her martini. I took a sip of my beer. "Toph." She held out her hand to shake.

"Aang." I shook her hand.

She pulled out a package from her pocket. She offered me a cigarette.

"I don't smoke," I said.

"Neither do I, but you're hearts shattered, what else can you do?"

I pulled one out and she lit it for me. I took one breath and coughed.

"Yeah, just choke it out."

I coughed some more and snuffed out the red hot end in a tray.

"I think I'll pass for the rest."

Toph had turned her attention to the other side of the bar.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" She nodded to the pool table.

"I don't know how to play."

"We can fix that."

…

"…So you just line up your shot and…" I thrust the stick forward and the balls scattered.

"Pretty good," said Toph as she took a turn.

We played pool for a few hours, until my arms hurt, and then went back to the bar. By now it was almost midnight. I yawned.

"Hey, you wanna get a room and just hang out?" I asked.

"Moving pretty fast, don't you think?" she said.

"No, no, I meant I'm tired, you're tired, let's just turn in."

She seemed to think it over, and then nodded.

We found a motel not far from there and got a room. We played Texas-hold-em with frosted cheerios until our eyes drooped. We moved to the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. We stayed fully clothed, perverts!

…

The next morning they awoke from a scream. We jolted awake. I looked up groggily at the new person in the room.

"Ka- Katara?" I asked. "Hey."

"Hey? Hey? You're asleep in a motel, in another woman's arms and all you can say is 'hey'?" she asked.

I stood up. "Well, what else would you want me to say?"

"An explanation would be great!"

"Well, I'm heading out," said Toph. She punched my arm. "We should do this again. You know where to find me, right Twinkles?" It was a nickname she had given me while we were playing cards for some reasons.

"Yeah, bye Toph."

She left the room.

"Who-"

"Last night after I saw you making out with my best friend, I went to a bar, that's where I met Toph-"

"What's her job? Whore?"

"No, she played guitar and sang. Anyway, Toph helped me get over the post-breakup with you."

"What post-br-"

"Oh, so you don't get it? We're over Katara. Zuko can have you."

I stormed out of the room, grabbing my car keys on the way out.

…

That night, I showed up back at Toph's bar and ordered a beer. She was still playing that night. I waved at her and she winked since her hands were tied and she was singing.

I went to the bar.

"A beer on tap, please," I said to the bartender and paid for it.

At nine sharp, Toph and her piano player stopped playing. As Toph made her way over to me, I ordered her usual.

"Hey Twinkles," she said. The bartender set her drink down, daintily. Her eyes widened. "Whoa, you've just climbed your way to the top of my best friend list." I chuckled and she took a sip.

"Actually I wanna talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"I- I was wondering…well, um, would you- would you wanna go- go on a date with me?" My voice squeaked at the end.

Toph looked at me for a second. "Um, sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you got everything worked out with Sugar Queen I met this morning?"

I nodded. "She's gone, I'm still gonna be friends with her since her brother's married to my cousin, but she's not my girlfriend and will never be again."

"That was kinda sappy."

I blushed. "Sorry."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "I thought it was nice." Then she took my hand.

I looked at our intertwined hands. "Moving kind of fast, aren't we?"

She smiled. "Nah, our real first date was yesterday. This is just the official one."

I smiled, and then nodded to the pool table. "Wanna play a game?"

"Afterward we'll get a motel room and I'll kick your ass at cards?"

"You're on."

**A/N: and that's the end I made a sequel its called "What if I'm Going too Fast?"**


End file.
